Sólo Quiero un Chocolate
by The Brucest Writer
Summary: Randy debe ir de noche a una tienda a comprar un chocolate para Howard.


**«Sólo Quiero un Chocolate» **

_**Esto es sólo una idea que me vino a la cabeza mientras desayunaba. No es un capítulo de "Las Aventuras Inéditas de Randy Cunningham", sólo es un One-shot aparte.**_

_**Lean y déjenme sus reviews.**_

**SÓLO QUIERO UN CHOCOLATE**

Eran cuarto para las once en la ciudad de Norrisville. Todas las casas del vecindario estaban a oscuras salvo por la casa de Howard Weinerman, quien se hallaba jugando videojuegos junto con su mejor amigo, Randy Cunningham.

Ambos habían estado jugando durante toda la tarde debido a que los padres de Howard habían salido a pasear y regresarían muy tarde. Aunque Heidi se quedó en casa con ellos, sólo les advirtió no hacer demasiado ruido y evitar destruir la casa como hacían cada vez que se emocionaban con los videojuegos y se encerró en su cuarto a escuchar música.

—¡Esta ha sido una tarde épica! —exclamó Howard— Y lo mejor de todo es que llevamos horas jugando sin que mi hermana nos moleste.

—Vamos Howard, sólo quedan unas cuantas tumbas por derribar para pasar de nivel —dijo Randy sin despegar la vista del juego.

Randy y Howard comenzaron a presionar los botones de los controles a tal velocidad que sus dedos se enrojecieron. Pronto, lograron terminar el nivel.

—_¡Felicidades! ¡Has destruido todas las tumbas!_ —decía la pantalla— _¡Es hora del Nivel Extra!_

—¡SÍ! —exclamaron Randy y Howard al tiempo que chocaron las manos.

De pronto, un sonido similar al rugido de un león se escuchó en toda la sala.

—¿_Cómo_, _cuándo_, _qué_ fue eso? ¿Un robot de McFist? ¿Un monstruo trokeado? —preguntó Randy volviéndose a todos lados para buscar la fuente de aquél sonido cuando volvió a escucharse. Venía del estómago de Howard.

—Je, je, creo que soy yo —dijo Howard—. Tengo hambre, vayamos a la cocina por algo de comer.

Ambos fueron a la cocina y rebuscaron en cada alacena y en el refrigerador, pero no encontraron nada que pudieran comer.

—¡No! Mi mamá olvidó ir de compras, ahora voy a morir de hambre —lloriqueó Howard.

—Supongo que alguien debe ir a la tienda por comida —sugirió Randy.

—Y yo sé exactamente quien… —dijo Howard.

* * *

—¡Heidi! ¡Abre! Necesitamos que vayas a la tienda por algo de comer, ¿me oyes? ¡HEIDI! —repetía Howard golpeando fuertemente la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, mas no lo escuchaba pues llevaba puesto sus audífonos y bailaba al ritmo de la canción que estaba escuchando— ¡Rayos! Mi hermana no me escucha Cunningham y mi estómago no para de rugir.

—¿Ahora quién irá a la tienda? —preguntó Randy.

* * *

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó Randy quien estaba siendo empujado por Howard hacia la puerta.

—Porque mis padres no están y mi hermana no nos hace caso así que tú eres el indicado para cumplir con esta misión —dijo Howard abriendo la puerta y empujando a Randy hacia afuera.

—Pero ya es muy tarde Howard, no creo que ninguna tienda esté abierta —replicó Randy.

—Debe haber alguna abierta —dijo Howard—. Ahora deja de quejarte y ve a comprarme algo de comer.

—Pero, ¿qué hay del Nivel Extra?

—Yo me encargaré de él mientras estás fuera —contestó Howard—. ¡Ah! Y asegúrate de traer todo lo de la lista.

Howard le entregó a Randy una lista con cosas que quería de la tienda y le cerró la puerta en su cara.

* * *

Después de haber recorrido varias calles en busca de una tienda abierta, Randy por fin encontró una: La Tienda de Mic.

Al entrar a la tienda tomó la lista de Howard y la revisó.

—Veamos, una bolsa grande de papas fritas, tres bolsas de McConfites, una bolsa de totopos, queso para nachos, una caja de malvaviscos, una soda grande y por último… un chocolate —dijo Randy leyendo la lista.

Recorrió los pasillos hasta que tuvo en sus manos cada cosa de la lista. Una vez que terminó, colocó todas las cosas en el mostrador.

—Serían nueve con treinta y cinco —dijo el encargado del mostrador.

Randy pagó por las cosas, las metió en una bolsa y salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia la casa de Howard.

* * *

Randy entró corriendo a casa de Howard mientras éste continuaba jugando el Nivel Extra.

—¿Conseguiste comida? —preguntó Howard ansioso.

Randy le dio la bolsa. Éste se la arrebató y la revisó.

—¡Oye! ¿Y mi chocolate? —preguntó Howard molesto.

—¡Uy! Creo que lo olvidé —contestó Randy—. Bueno, sigamos jugando.

—¡No! No vas a jugar hasta que me traigas mi chocolate —exigió Howard.

—¡Pero si ya tienes muchas cosas! —exclamó Randy señalando toda la comida que Howard le hizo comprar.

—Sin chocolate, no hay Nivel Extra —dijo Howard—. Tú decides.

Randy salió gruñendo de la casa y se dirigió de nuevo a la tienda.

Entró a la tienda y buscó frenéticamente por todas partes, pero no había ningún chocolate.

—¿Por qué no hay ningún chocolate? —preguntó enojado.

—Lo siento niño, pero un señor se llevó todos hace unos momentos —dijo el encargado del mostrador señalando hacia afuera.

Randy vio a través de la puerta de vidrio a McFist subiendo a su limosina.

—Lo siento McFist, no arruinarás mi noche de videojuegos —dijo Randy saliendo de la tienda y poniéndose su máscara ninja en un callejón.

* * *

—Coloquen esos chocolates por ahí —indicó McFist a unos robo-simios señalando un rincón de su oficina.

—Señor, no entiendo por qué compró tantos chocolates —dijo Viceroy.

—¡Pues por tu culpa! —bramó McFist— ¡No me recordaste que mañana es mi aniversario con Marci!

—Lo apunté en su calendario, en su agenda e incluso lo escribí en su mano —dijo Viceroy señalando la mano izquierda de McFist—. Pero sigo sin entender lo de los chocolates.

—Planeo hacer una estatua de Marci hecha de chocolate —dijo McFist—. Sin duda le encantará. No te quedes ahí parado, ¡comienza a trabajar en la estatua!

—Sí señor —dijo Viceroy cansado de que McFist siempre le grite.

* * *

Fuera de Industrias McFist, el Ninja acababa de entrar por uno de los ductos de ventilación con extremo cuidado para no activar alguna trampa. Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a la oficina de McFist y vio como los robo-simios comenzaban a desempacar los chocolates y los colocaban dentro de un enorme tazón frente a un gran horno.

El Ninja salió del ducto sigilosamente y se escondió detrás de una gran pila de cajas.

—¿Para qué querrá McFist tantos chocolates? —se preguntó el Ninja— No creo que se moleste si tomo sólo uno —dijo a punto de tomar una barra de chocolate cuando uno de los robo-simios lo vio.

—¡Es el Ninja! —alertó a los demás robo-simios— ¡Destrúyanlo!

—Ay no —dijo el Ninja dando un salto para evitar los disparos de los robots y cayó en la cima de la montaña de cajas.

—¡Quieto! —dijo uno de los robo-simios apuntándole.

—Oigan, tranquilos, sólo quiero un chocolate y me voy —dijo el Ninja—, ¿les parece?

—¡Fuego! —dijo un robo-simio y comenzaron a dispararle.

El Ninja saltó de cima en cima de cada montaña de cajas hasta que uno de los rayos alcanzó a darle a la caja donde estaba parado y toda la pila de cajas se vino abajo junto con él.

—¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo?! —preguntó McFist a gritos.

—El Ninja logró entrar, pero hemos capturado —informó uno de los robo-simios.

—¡¿El Ninja?! ¡¿Dónde?!

El robo-simio le señaló donde el Ninja había caído. McFist rebuscó entre las cajas pero no lo encontró.

—¿Buscabas a alguien, McFist? —preguntó el Ninja, quien había salido ileso y estaba de pie detrás de McFist.

—¡Ninja! ¿Qué haces aquí? —quiso saber McFist.

—Escuche, no voy a quitarle mucho tiempo, sólo deme uno de sus chocolates y ya no lo molestaré.

—¡Nunca! —rugió McFist— ¡Destrúyanlo simios inútiles!

Los robo-simios volvieron a disparar sur armas contra el Ninja, pero esta vez, sacó su espada y con ella desvió los disparos, destruyendo varios robo-simios.

—¡Inútiles! —exclamó McFist tomando el brazo roto de un robo-simio y apuntando al Ninja, quien estaba ocupado lidiando con los demás— ¡Siempre tengo que hacerlo todo!

McFist disparó el arma del brazo del robo-simio hacia el Ninja, sin embargo éste lo esquivó y el rayo le dio al tazón con chocolate fundido enfriándose. En cuestión de segundos, McFist estuvo cubierto de chocolate derretido de pies a cabeza.

Aprovechando la situación, el Ninja tomó un chocolate de una de las cajas y desapareció al lanzar una bomba de humo.

McFist logró ponerse de pie, pero apenas dio unos pasos, el chocolate se endureció, dejándolo incapaz de moverse.

—Hannibal, ¿qué es todo este ruido? —preguntó Marci entrando a la oficina seguida de Bash.

Marci dejó escapar un grito al ver a McFist cubierto de chocolate endurecido y, en el suelo, un poco de chocolate salpicó en el suelo frente a él formando un corazón deforme.

—¡Oh, cariño! ¡Recordaste nuestro aniversario! —exclamó Marci alegremente besando el rostro cubierto de chocolate de McFist—. ¡Qué detalle tan original!

—Mmm, chocolate —dijo Bash desenvolviendo varios chocolates y comiéndoselos desenfrenadamente.

* * *

Randy, ya sin el traje de Ninja, entró jadeante a casa de Howard. Respiraba con dificultad, puesto que tuvo que correr desde Industrias McFist.

—¡Ey, Cunningham!, volviste —exclamó Howard al ver a su amigo entrar por la puerta.

—Aquí está… tu… chocolate —dijo Randy tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Ohhh, sobre eso… ya no lo quiero —dijo Howard—. Es que como tardaste mucho tuve que comerme yo solo todo lo que trajiste de la tienda.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Te comiste todos nuestros bocadillos?! —exclamó Randy exaltado mirando los restos y envolturas de la comida.

—En mi defensa, me dejaste mucho tiempo jugando solo así que no iba a desperdiciar la comida.

Randy lanzó un quejido y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá. Ya sentado, abrió el chocolate y estuvo a punto de darle un mordisco cuando Howard se lo arrebató.

—Pensándolo bien, sí quiero el chocolate —dijo mientras se lo llevaba a la boca y continuaba jugando.

Randy, agotado y frustrado, gruñó y se acostó sobre el sofá, quedándose profundamente dormido. Sin duda esa fue la noche más estresante que haya tenido, y todo por un absurdo chocolate.


End file.
